Reincarnation
by Sweetdew
Summary: Eren has been reincarnated but still holds to some memories of his past life.
1. Death

Eren Jaeger smiles up at the older man who held him tightly, he rested in between his legs with one leg supporting his back keeping him in a sitting position, the knee was digging between his shoulder blades, the man's right hand gripped his hair at the back of his head, while the other hand gently touches his cheek softly, trying to keep him awake.

Looking pass the man Eren could see, three stars in a navy blue sky, it was the twilight hour.

Eren's body was limp, his arms had been folded over his stomach and his legs stretched out. Blood was pouring from his many wounds and with the back of his neck sliced open that was no chance to heal himself.

Taking his eyes away from the stars above he turns his gaze back to the man above. He could just about made out a face.

A face which held no expression. Stormy grey eyes stared down at him, showing no emotion in them.

Eren felt himself smile some more at the person who held him so firmly, wanting to say something anything but no words could pass through his throat any more. With his remaining strength he bought up one hand and mimicked the man by touching his cheek gently and staining the man's cheek with his blood.

His was about to let it drop but the hand that held his own cheek was gone, having caught the falling bloody hand the man kept it up to his cheek.

A question shone in Eren's eyes, he tried to read the empty void of grey but found nothing. Then as if by magic then was a slight shine. Eren did not have chance to work out what it was, because he fell asleep in death.


	2. New Life

In a brightly lit room the ten year old Eren Hunter was at his desk writing again, the images that came to his mind he would write the events fast. He threw the paper to one side, it floated down to the messy floor and he started on a new piece of paper.

"Everyone died, in that place, where my grave lays." Eren told the woman in the room, he did not even turn her way, just kept writing; she also wrote on a note pad, "In a world where an endless war was waged against a human kingdom within cage of walls, in that life I was a soldier. And I died during that war."

"Aren't you imagining things, Eren?" The woman spoke through the silence that lapse after he mentioned the last part, his green eyes never leaving the page, his hand was moving across the paper fast,"It's only a fairy tale. Titans are not real. While there are stories, no historian has found bones to prove these titans roamed the planet, nor is there any architectural proof of these walls."

Eren pauses his writing, his already aching hand screamed at him with throbs of pain, he turns his green angry eyes to her. He knew what she was thinking, knew what she was writing about him. Taking a deep breathe he allowed himself to calm, pushing away the traces of his former self's rage that was still carried inside him.

"Even though I don't want to deny that world's existence, Doctor," Eren said forcing a smile to his lips, "I have to continue my new life here, in this world where no titans are... and no walls to hold me in."

"Do you still believe you are reincarnated?" The doctor asks her own fake smile spraining her lips, she had stopped writing as well, her full focus on the child, "Are you still going to continue writing about that world? You claim you have to live in this world, but you're letting this consume you."

"Where I was raised," Eren spoke softly, he turns back to the written words on the paper, "Reincarnation was part of the- It was common knowledge. The monks would talk about it as if it was natural and I never questioned it. Of course having my memories intact there was never any need, I just thought 'oh so that's why'."

"Yes, the monks that found you." The woman said with an disapproving tone, she was ignoring his words, "They should have handed you over to the government officials. They were wrong with what they did with you."

Eren said nothing. The monks had found him lost and alone when he was three years of age, he already had half of his memories of his past life. After explaining this to them they chosen to keep and raise him as some kind of symbol of their faith, they also found a way to open the doors to his complete memories.

Eren was treated as a king among, they would fall over themselves with any of his requests. Anything he said became means all to end all, they even started to dress in the same he depicted to them.

At eight years of age some travellers came across the temple where he was living and discovered how he was living. Alarmed for some reasons they reported the monkshood and Eren was taken to an orphanage.

"I want to live." Eren says firmly, eyes once again flaring up, "But I want to write. To keep on writing. I never want to forget that place, the place I both loved and hated. I have to continue living in this new world. Because I want to live. I have to remain in this world even in the future."

The doctor sighs, she glances towards the doorway where two of the workers of the orphanage looked in, wondering if it was fine for to enter or not. Eren was known for his temper when he was 'lost in his memories'.

Eren gazes over to them, he wanted to leave this place. It seemed like he was walled in again, they had trapped him here with little freedom.

'I want to hurry and grow up.' Eren thinks sadly wanting nothing more than to be free to make his own choices without these people stopping him, but as a soldier he was trained to listen to those who were his superior so he would not disobey their orders.

Eren silently went back to writing the story of his life and not just his, he also had the memories of those of the royal family that was pass on to him when he ate his father. Their stories he could also write about, sometimes when writing he got confused to who he was, so he understand the doctor's worry when he claimed to be someone else other than Eren.

But Eren Jaeger was the person he died a normal death, as in him not being eaten. Those other memories had whispered in the back of his mind he managed to silence by viewing them as part of himself as well. The monks were the ones who helped him sort out and separate person to person. The further back Eren look into the more shadows clouded his mind. The reasons for why the titans existed lived there, but he always came to a close door that was locked.

Eren blinks and looks around, the doctor had gone and his bedroom door was shut. The orphanage had given him his own room because of his outbursts he sometimes had.

Sighing he rubbed the back of his head, a dull throbbed had started there. Forcing himself no to think any further he pushes himself away from his desk and wanders over to his bed, flopping face down when he reached it.

"I wonder what the future holds for someone like me?" Eren mumbles against the bed covers, he suddenly felt very sleepy. Letting himself draft off to sleep in that position his mind probe the question in his brain, 'Am I the only one reborn here?' Faces of his loved ones fleshed behind his eyes, a single tear came to his eye.


End file.
